Happy Ending
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Jess had always tried to deny that it was possible. She refused to accept that the odds were not in favor that they'd all live happily ever after. Now it's come to be. She's the sole survivor. She's all alone and it's intolerable. She'd do anything to change things...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Happy Ending

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: Teen

Warning: Character(s) death(s)

Description: Jess had always tried to deny that it was possible. She refused to accept that the odds were not in favor that they'd all live happily ever after. Now it's come to be. She's the sole survivor. She's all alone and it's intolerable.

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or the characters

Author's Note: The title is ironic. I envisioned this as a short one shot with a follow up sequel providing an honest happy ending. However the second story became 3000 words, so I've made both stories one three chapter story. Chapter one is the not so happy part. Chapters two and three are more true to my usual happy stories. Also, chapter one is brief with no real explanation. I save all that for the other chapters. Please, please review this. I'm anxious to see what everyone thinks. Thank you!

720 words , this chapter

Happy Ending, Chapter One

Jess looked at the line of freshly dug graves. She collapsed by the last grave. Somewhere beneath all the dirt lay a coffin that held the dead body of the man she loved.

"Becker," she whispered. She lovingly stroked the dirt. It was all she had. "I'm all cried out. You left me. You all left me," she said, looking at the other five graves. "Even Lester."

She made no attempt to get up. She didn't even care that she was probably ruining her shoes and clothes.

She felt drops on her leg. Slowly she realized that it had started to sprinkle. "Perfect," she said aloud, "Let the heavens cry for me." It began to rain harder, but she felt no impulse to move.

She didn't want to leave them, even if they were six feet under. She sighed. She had nowhere to go anyway. Her flat was empty and lonely. She couldn't face it without her flat mates.

And the ARC? Who knew what they'd do with it now. She was technically still employed. She had been interrogated by various government officials. She spent days alternating between hysterical sobs and staunch defense of her friends.

Like she'd let anyone tarnish their names. Hadn't they sacrificed everything for everyone else? She yelled at the bureaucrats stating that her friends died defending their pathetic lives. She didn't care what they did to her.

Eventually they gave up and let her go. She hadn't heard anything more.

She honestly didn't care. She dug her fingers into the soil. "Becker…" she whispered. She wanted to be with him, with them all. She sighed. She missed him so much.

Had it really been only a week ago that they'd had their first date?

Well, it wasn't really a date. The whole team, minus Lester, had gone over to her flat to watch movies. Matt and Emily left early. Abby and Connor had gone into their room, leaving Jess and Becker alone. It was a sci-fi flick so of course; Becker made fun all the way through.

"Oh, how did they all survive that?" he'd teased.

"Sh! I like happy endings," she said.

He looked at her and smirked. "You're in the wrong business then."

"Stop it. We saved the world didn't we?"

He had chuckled. "Yeah, I guess. Still, our line of work….well, the reality is that we won't all survive."

"Jeez, you're a grumpy goose."

"Excuse me?" he asked with his signature eyebrow raise.

She giggled. "I'm sorry, but I refuse to mope around and believe we're all going to die. I prefer to be happy."

Becker had laughed. "You'll survive. If I have any say in it."

She looked at him and held his gaze. She then blushed. "I appreciate that."

He had nodded and scooted close to her. "How about we watch something that won't make me a 'grumpy goose?"

She smiled. "Let me guess. Your idea of cheerful entertainment is a war movie."

He laughed. "Don't knock it until you try it."

"Well, I suppose saving freedom and the empire is a good thing."

"Exactly."

As Jess remembered, her tears came in full force. That was all they'd had, one stupid evening with a war movie. They hadn't even kissed, but that night, when they said goodbye, she felt closer to him than ever before.

Now they were apart. Forever.

Jess sat there, wet from the rain and tears when she saw a soft glow shining from behind her. Was the sun trying to come out?

She turned and saw it—an anomaly. She stood, catching her breath.

It could go anywhere, to any time. There was only one time she wanted to go to. She had knowledge that could save all their lives. One simple yell at the right time, and she'd be standing beside them, not over their graves.

It shone brighter and brighter. Jess took a step forward.

It was an impossible chance. What were the odds that this anomaly would take her to a point in time of human existence, let alone the last week?

Then her eyes focused on Becker's grave. He would take that chance. They all would. Her heart beat fast as she made a decision.

"I'm going to get my happy ending," she said, running through the anomaly.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

1615 words, this chapter

Chapter Two, Happy Ending

Jess trembled as Becker stared at her. "Please, you must believe me!" she cried.

Becker looked confused. "I…I…" he gasped out before giving up. "Matt, is it possible?"

"Sure, I'm from the future, remember?" replied the Irishman.

"Yeah, but she claims to be from next week!" cried Becker.

Jess shook her head. Why did he have to be so stubborn.

"Two things," said Connor. "One, there is no rule in time travel that a traveler must be from the far future…"

"There isn't?" asked Abby playfully.

Connor chuckled. "Second thing, Becker look at the monitor," he said, gesturing to the security cam in Becker's office. "You do see Jess sitting there, right?"

Becker sighed. "Yes."

"And she's also here, so…."

"I believe Connor is advising you to believe what your eyes see," said Emily.

Matt laughed. "Yeah, kind of hard to dismiss two Jess Parkers."

Becker sighed again, and looked at Jess' tense, tired face. He looked so intently at her that she burst into tears.

"Becker, please! I'm telling the truth. Why won't you believe me?" Jess asked through sobs.

"I believe you," said Matt.

"I need him to believe me," said Jess, gesturing to Becker.

He looked her over. "Why?"

Jess didn't answer. She couldn't stop staring at that face. She was so relieved to be seeing those eyes again. She never wanted to look away.

"Because you're so stubborn," joked Connor.

Jess nodded. "He's right. I'm afraid that, even if they believe me, Becker, you won't. You'll do something….that gets you killed."

"You said we all die," said Becker.

"You do. Everyone but me."

"How do you know that you can prevent it?" asked Abby.

"There was just the one predator. It took you all out. As long as you don't engage it, you won't have a chance to die."

"We can't risk it getting loose," said Becker.

"It won't," said Jess. "You thought you had to take it out with EMDs. What none of us knew, was that my information from the utility company was wrong. The electricity wasn't down in that part of the building. After…you were all gone, I sent an electric charge through. I didn't expect it to work. I was so angry, so mad. But it did work. It electrocuted the predator. You don't even have to go inside the room. We simply lock it in."

The others were quiet, thinking. "It could work," said Matt finally.

Becker shook his head. "You're taking it for granted that any of this is going to happen."

"It's Jess," said Abby. "I don't care if it is a weird story, Becker. I trust her."

Jess smiled weakly at her. Becker had turned his gaze to Jess. She hung her head under the scrutiny.

He sighed. "So do I," he said.

Jess raised her head and smiled. Then she ran into his arms and hugged him. He looked surprised but didn't move away.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Becker nodded.

"So, when does this catastrophe occur, Miss Parker?" asked Lester.

"Today. At 2:17, the anomaly occurs. The team arrives at the location at 2:25. The predator is contained at 2:40. At 2:41 is when…I lose you," Jess said, looking into Becker's eyes. "I lose you all."

There was an uneasy silence.

"Why am I on site?" asked Lester.

"You know the CEO. You said he was obstinate and hot-headed. You were afraid of what would happen should he and Becker get into it. You left as soon as we knew the location," said Jess. "He survived, by the way—the CEO. You saved his life."

"Do I? I do hope he is more than just a casual acquaintance," said Lester. Matt and Connor snickered.

Jess couldn't see the humor. She sighed. "It can't happen. It simply can't, none of it. I won't let it."

Matt nodded. "OK. Well, I guess we just wait, until 2:17."

"Aren't you concerned about changing time or something?" asked Becker. "You're always going on about time lines and such."

Connor shrugged. "What's worse than all of us dying?"

"Accidentally killing thousands," said Becker. "Or more."

"I don't give a damn," said Jess.

Connor dropped his mouth open in surprise.

Becker rose his eyebrow. "You honestly expect me to believe that, Jess? I know you. You do care."

Jess blinked back tears. "You don't know what happens. The ARC is in limbo. Bureaucrats are all blaming each other. Nobody is going after the anomalies or the creatures. It's a mess and its only been one week."

"That sounds bad," said Connor. Lester nodded.

"It is bad," said Jess. "Why shouldn't we change things? So you six live, so what? I'm not talking about tampering in anything else, just with what happens to you."

"Hmm. I suppose that since an anomaly and creature are involved one could make the argument that we aren't interfering," said Lester, "but merely perfecting our job performance."

Matt laughed. "Yeah, so we don't die. Look, I know I'm biased, but Jess has a point. The predator is captured directly after our deaths, nothing else has to change."

"We could change a lot," said Connor. "Our very existence changes things. Jess being here now is changing things."

"Then we have already caused damage," said Emily. "My living in this time affects it, as does Matt."

Jess sighed. She shook her head and began to lose her composure. "You all can theorize and argue all you want. You won't stop me."

"Wow," said Connor. "I think I'm scared."

The others chuckled. Becker was silently looking at Jess. "I don't understand time lines and so on. I'm just a dumb soldier. What I do know is that she," and he nodded toward Jess, "came through an anomaly just to keep us alive. I say we help her with that."

Jess smiled.

Lester shrugged. "I suppose it's a bit too late to alter time back," he said. "What about the Jess Parker that is currently in OPs?"

"Leave her be," said Matt. "No reason to confuse her and us further, until necessary." He looked to Jess. "You should stay out of sight for now."

Jess nodded. "Until 2;17."

"Oh, before that, I should imagine," said Lester. "Come on people. Back to work. Let's at least pretend to be normal."

The others nodded and left, but Becker hung back.

"Thank you for believing me."

Becker chuckled. "I've seen weird things in the last few years Jess. Besides, what Abby said convinced me. I trust you too."

Jess smiled and hugged him. She closed her eyes, hanging onto him for dear life. She was so frightened of what the next minutes would bring.

"Jess, if you can't change things…."

"Don't. I don't want to hear it. I can't."

They stood in the embrace, looking at each other. Jess finally said, "I'm not letting you go this time without knowing…"

"Knowing what?"

She bit her lip. She needed courage. She was running out of time. Again. She stood on her tiptoes and leaned as far up as possible. Becker could tell where this was headed.

He let it go there.

Jess kissed his lips, timidly at first. Becker wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. The kiss became harder and more intense. They'd have kissed longer but they both needed to breathe.

Jess sunk onto her heels, but she was still inside his arms.

"Jess…"

"I love you," she whispered.

Becker stared.

"I just…want you to know. This time, I mean. I mean, I can't…I won't…(sigh)…I need you to know."

"Jessica…"

She sighed, fearing his rejection. She looked directly into his eyes. "Yes, Becker?"

He smiled. "I'm not good enough for you, you know," he said with a smirk.

She giggled. "I disagree."

He smiled and bent down. This time, he kissed her. "You know, we are definitely changing time," he said.

She nodded, lying her head against his chest. "Again, I don't care."

They stayed entwined, not giving much thought to anything else. Then Connor walked in. "It's nearly time," he said. "Jess, I hope you're right about all this."

"I am."

Connor nodded. "Matt and I talked. We think we should all go into Ops together, but Jess, you hang back in the lift while we break the news to the other Jess."

She nodded.

"If we survive," said Becker, "What happens to her, the other Jess?"

"Not sure," said Connor. "I'd guess that when time catches up, it will work itself out. Maybe future Jess will disappear. Or they could kind of meld into one."

Jess shuddered. "I hadn't thought about that, two Jesses I mean."

Becker looked worriedly at her.

"I'm sure it will be fine," said Connor, rather unconvincingly. "We'll end up with at least one Jess."

"At least?" asked Jess.

Becker smirked. "You know, two Jess Parkers could be fun."

Jess giggled.

Connor looked ill. "Don't get gross Becker."

Becker laughed as Jess blushed. "Don't get any ideas," she said.

Becker smirked. "Too late. I've got a couple of really good ones, actually."

"I'm going to be sick, Becker," said Connor, leading them to the lift.

Becker just laughed, winking at Jess.

She turned red. "Stop it!"

"Ok, guys," said Connor. "Get serious." He looked at his watch. "Why do I feel like I'm living on borrowed time?"

"Because you are, we all are," said Jess.

"You survive," Becker reminded her.

"Not really," she said. "Not completely."

Becker put his arm around her. "It will be different this time," he said, "because of you, we have a chance."

Connor nodded. "It was really brave, Jess, coming through the anomaly."

"Brave and stupid," agreed Becker.

Jess looked up at Becker. "I didn't have a choice."

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

1504 Words, this chapter

Chapter Three, Happy Ending, Conclusion

The team walked into Ops at 2:12. There she was, at the ADD: present Jess, without a clue of what horrible things were about to happen.

Becker walked up next to her. She smiled cheerfully. He smiled back, noting that the tired sadness that was so pronounced on the other Jess wasn't here. She looked happy, bright, and younger in fact.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry. I didn't mean to stare."

Jess smiled widely. "I don't mind," she said flirtatiously.

Becker smiled. Now there was sadness on his face. He reached out and took her hand. "Lovely Jess," he whispered.

Jess smiled back but her eyes looked surprised. She was about to ask him again if he was alright but Abby interrupted.

"Jess," she said, "we need to talk."

"OK. What's up?"

The others looked at each other. Finally, Matt pushed Connor forward. "Um…hey."

Jess wrinkled her brow. "Hey…"

"OK," said Connor. "This isn't going to be easy. Remember that Doctor Who episode, you know, the one where there were two Amys, well, one was actually a little girl, so that doesn't really apply here but the basic principle is the same…"

"Oh, for crying out loud," said Becker, going over to the lift and opening it. Future Jess stepped out.

Present Jess opened her mouth in shock. She was speechless for a moment. "What…."

"There are two of you," said Connor.

Becker rolled his eyes. "She's from the future."

"A week to be precise," said future Jess.

Present Jess shook her head in shock. "I don't…how can you…what's going on?"

Connor chuckled. "That would take more time than we have."

Future Jess stepped in front of her other self. "You're me. I know you're weirded out, but I also know you'll do whatever it takes."

"Takes to do what?" asked the other Jess.

"To bring them home alive," said future Jess. "Last time, in my time, they didn't come back that way."

Jess' eyes grew wide. She looked at her team. They looked grimly back. Present Jess was terrified. "Who didn't come back?"

"None of them," said future Jess.

Present Jess gulped. She felt all eyes on her. Becker placed his hand on her shoulder. "Just listen to her. Do what she says."

Jess nodded.

"It's almost 2:17," said Matt just as the alarms blared. The team ran for the lifts. Just before he stepped inside, Becker paused and said to both Jesses, "It's not going to happen."

Future Jess smiled and nodded. Present Jess stood still. Her mind was reeling. Lester's voice sounded in her ear, "I'm waiting for your cue, Jess," he said.

"What?" asked present Jess.

Future Jess took the comm out of Jess' ear. "I'm here, Lester, future me. Go to this address," she said, as she texted it to his phone. "You can go ahead and head there."

Lester acknowledged.

"I don't understand any of this," said Jess.

Her other self nodded. "I know."

"Do they really….die?"

Future Jess stared into the mirror of her own face, tears running down her cheeks. She took present Jess' hands. "No," she said. "Not this time."

Present Jess nodded, and got up from the chair. "Then you better take over. Bring them back."

Future Jess nodded and sat down. "I will. It's why I came back."

Present Jess stood helplessly by as they watched the team arrive. The CEO and Becker began to get into an argument but then Becker suddenly withdrew. Moments later, Lester showed up. He took the CEO away and looked uneasily into the building's security camera.

The team followed future Jess' instructions. They were led to the creature and forced it into a room that Jess indicated. Then they just kept it inside.

"What are you doing?" asked present Jess. "That room won't hold it forever."

"I know," said future Jess. "I'm working on it." She sent commands through to the building's computer system.

Present Jess saw what she was doing. "That won't work. The electricity is down."

"No it isn't. That's the mistake," said future Jess. "Our information is faulty."

As they spoke, a charge ran through the room, and both Jesses saw the creature spasm and fall. The team was safe and sound outside the room.

"Creature contained," said future Jess.

"That's it?" asked present Jess.

Future Jess nodded. "It's as simple as that. Six lives saved in a single second." She stared at present Jess. "I feel…strange."

"Me too," said present Jess.

"Jess, do you copy?" asked Matt.

There was no reply.

"Jess?" he asked again.

"Jess!" yelled Becker, slightly panicked.

"I'm here…alone. I mean…there's just one of me," said Jess.

"You alright?" asked Becker.

"I think so. She just…vanished," said Jess. "I'm still really confused."

There were chuckles from several comms.

"Is everyone alive?" asked Lester.

"Yes," said Connor.

"Good, in that case, I call this a job well done."

"Jess," said Matt. "We're coming home. All of us, alive and well."

"I copy. That's very good."

"You sure you're OK?" asked Becker.

"Yes. I just need to see you. All of you."

"We'll be right there."

Jess greeted them all. "You're all fine?"

They nodded.

"How is the ARC?" asked Lester.

Jess shrugged. "Fine. Nothing has changed. I think. Except that there's only one me."

"I guess that will have to do," said Becker with a smirk.

"Do you remember anything?" asked Connor. "Do you remember the future?"

Jess shook her head. "No. Nothing. I don't really understand why she was here except that she said you all died. Thankfully, I don't remember that happening."

Becker nodded. "Good."

She smiled.

"Well, I guess it's a boring day at the ARC as usual," said Lester.

They all left until Becker was alone with her. He kept looking strangely at her.

"What?"

"Nothing, Jess. Just, do you remember anything, I mean, about us?"

"Us? What do you mean?"

Becker shook his head. "Nothing." He looked a little sad. He began to walk off.

"Becker, did she, the other me, say anything to you?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. It's just, if she, I mean me, had really lost you and then found you again, back in time, I know that I wouldn't have let you go without telling you…"

"Telling me what?" he asked with a slight smile.

"Are you sure she didn't say anything?"

Becker smirked. "No. Nothing."

Jess looked disappointed. "Oh. I see." She went back to the ADD and busied herself with work.

Becker hung back, smiling. He knew he was being cruel. He couldn't help it. He loved teasing her. "Although, Jess," he said, "she did do something."

Jess turned around. "She did? What?"

"I don't know that I should tell you. I mean it was private, between her and me."

"Becker! You have to tell me! She's me!"

He laughed.

"Becker, tell me," she said forcefully.

Becker chuckled. "I'm not sure you want to know. You might get….jealous."

"Of myself, really?" she asked doubtfully. Then, as he smirked more, she did become jealous. "What did she do? Becker, what?" she cried, demanding an answer.

Becker laughed and decided it was time to put her out of her misery.

He walked up close, hovered over her and said softly, "This." He then bent down, and gently pressed his lips to hers.

The kiss wasn't timid. Within seconds, Jess had her arms wrapped around his neck. His arms went quickly around her waist and he pulled her closer to him. They kissed until they had to breathe.

"You don't seem all that surprised," he said.

Jess smiled. "I guess I know myself pretty well."

Becker chuckled and bent down for another kiss. Jess was happy to oblige and this time they kissed passionately. They reluctantly came up for air another time.

"I'm so glad I didn't die," said Becker, holding her against his chest.

She giggled. "Me too. Becker, since we've gone this far…I want you to know…"

Becker put a finger to her lips. "Not this time, Jess. I'm saying it first."

"It?"

He smiled. "Yeah. It."

"Oh. Ok. Go ahead?"

He laughed. "Jessica…"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Her eyes grew wide and she smiled brilliantly. She threw her arms around him. "I love you too!"

"Yeah, I know. You told me already."

She elbowed him. "That's not fair!"

He laughed. "Sorry."

"Did she tell you anything else I might want to know?"

He smiled. "No, but the fact that she came through the anomaly for me implies a lot."

She narrowed her eyes. "Don't be smug. I came back for the others too."

"Yeah, but you kissed me."

"I'm sorry, I don't remember that."

He laughed. "No, I guess you wouldn't. So…where do we go from here?"

She leaned up and kissed him. "Anywhere we want."

He smiled. "Thanks for giving us this chance, Jess."

"Oh, you're welcome. You owe me, you know. Even if I can't remember it, you still owe me."

"Any ideas how I can pay you back, Jess?"

"Oh…one or two."

The end


End file.
